Toro Ammag
Toro Ammag (22. Bintar 1939 - 10. Rankul 2003) also known as the Mouron Slayer was a Cyad serial killer, rapist and burglar. He was responsible for 15 random killings in Jiahen City between 1966 and 1985, most of which were committed towards younger women. In addition, Toro was found guilty of some 50 rapes in Jiahen City. Unidentified until 1987, Toro was known as the Mouron Slayer, due to the first murder taking place on Mouron Street in Jiahen City. He was sentenced to life imprisonment in 1990, and died in prison in 2003 from an unidentified cancer. Toro became a media icon for fringe subcultures, and there have been made several books and documentaries about his life and crimes. Early life Toro Ammag was born on the 22nd of Bintar 1939, in Jiahen City, Qeelsia, to Eyvas Ammag and Yur Kop. His father, Eyvas, was a member of DM19 during the Livian War. He had an older sister. Toro was raised Cavi, but his family was mostly non-religious. Born shortly before the start of the Livian War, Toro and his sister was raised by his mother, while his father was fighting with the DM19. His father was injuried in 1941, and returned home to rest. He fought again shortly in 1945, attending the Battle of Qeelsia City during victory. Toro attended Cyad Boys School of Jiahen City in 1947, starting the first class after the Livian War. Toro was a quiet and polite student, but did poorly in school. In 1948, he was diagnosed with Yeqew syndrome, and was subsequently removed from schooling. Toro took a job at his fathers repair shop in 1951 at age 12, a job which he kept until he was 18. Kaza study tour Unhappy with menial work and wanting to be educated despite his mental illness, Toro applied for a scholarship in Kaza, which was accepted. In 1959, at age 20, he took a train to Brokaki, the capital of Kaza with money he had saved up from working for his father. Not much in known about his visit to Kaza, but it is assumed he lost his virginity there, and possibly that he committed his first murder there in 1960, although this is unconfirmed. Toro returned in 1963, four years after, with an education in metal and woodworking from the Worker's School of Brokaki. He moved into a small apartment in Jiahen City and got a job at a local workshop. First murder On the 21st of Bintar 1966, one day before his 27th birthday, Toro packed a bag with rope and a knife. He went into the city at night, and supposedly hid behind some dumpsters. Toro encountered the 23 year old student Sori Wipano Qeelsia. He pulled her into an alleyway, where he choked and stabbed her for a few minutes. He tried dissecting the body, but failed to remove any parts. He placed the body into a nearby dumpster and fled the scene.Category:People Category:Crimes Category:People convicted of crime Category:Cyad people Category:Serial killers